


Little Star

by wildewit



Series: Kaysanova tales [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alpha Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildewit/pseuds/wildewit
Summary: King Yusuf brings a present for his ailing husband.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Kaysanova tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186454
Comments: 18
Kudos: 182





	Little Star

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to the wonderful [fishie_scribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishie_scribbles) for a brilliant beta. Any mistakes left are my own. 
> 
> Also, highly recommend her fic [Peach-y](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604726), for some D/s Joe/Nicky action. ;)

Yusuf’s walking his stallion to the stables himself because he just needs a moment away from the courtiers’ endless vying for this attention, attention that is in short supply today. He had wanted to postpone today’s trip, but Nicolò had insisted he would be fine. Yusuf doesn’t know how he’s going to forgive himself for listening and heading out on this trip to the southern border instead of staying with his omega and taking care of him.

_ I’m an idiot _ . 

Nicolò has been unwell for the past few days. He has been sleeping a bit more than usual, and initially Yusuf had chalked it up to how hard the young omega had been working on his new initiative for improving opportunities for omegas in the kingdom. Then, a couple of days ago, Nicolò had collapsed. Luckily, Yusuf had been standing just a step away when he had noticed Nicolò going white as a sheet. Worried he’d stepped closer just in time to support his omega’s weight as he had fallen into a faint. The doctor had recommended bed rest while she ran some tests. 

After absentmindedly handing off the reins of his steed to the stable master, Yusuf returns to the task of scolding himself  _ again _ for falling for Nicolò’s big blue-green eyes and reassurances that the trip was somehow more important than staying with him. 

_ I’m a real idiot _ .

Yusuf’s thoughts are interrupted by the sound of soft growling and barking. His steps turn automatically to the kennel right next to the stable. Mizzi, one of the Pharaoh hounds, gave birth a couple of months ago. Nicolò loves watching the little pups vying for their mother’s attention. For the past few weeks, when not in the palace, it was possible to find Nicolò by the kennels, cooing at the milk drunk pups, trying to lure them in for cuddles. 

Yusuf’s been enjoying watching his young husband’s playful side. At least until the omega fell ill. The alpha stops just inside the kennel doors, struck by his husband’s absence when there are puppies to play with. 

The kennel master notices him and bows. “Your Highness, you have returned.” 

“Yes, Adil. How are the pups?” 

“They are weaned and ready to be trained, Sire, but they have missed their playtime with the King Consort.” 

Yusuf sighs.  _ Of course they miss him. I miss him too. What am I doing standing here? I should go see my husband. _

Adil interrupts Yusuf’s thoughts. “Sire, if I may be so bold, perhaps the King Consort would like to keep a pup?” 

“Hmm … that’s a good idea, Adil. Now, which of these puppies should I pick?” 

“The King Consort has shown most of his favour to this little rascal here. She is a bit of a greedy pup, but fierce. She would be a good companion, but also an additional guard for your Consort.” 

“Excellent suggestion, Adil. If the pup is weaned, then perhaps I can carry her to Nicolò right away.” 

“Of course, Sire,” Adil agrees and hands over the wiggly pup to the King. 

“And Adil?”

“Yes, Sire?”

“Thank you.” 

“Of course, Sire!”

\--- 

With the pup in hand, Yusuf walks quickly towards his bedchambers, hoping that his Nicolò is back to good health. He steps into their room just as Nicolò’s attendants have finished preparing him for bed. 

Nicolò turns at the sound of the doors opening and the smile that lights his face as his gaze lands on Yusuf is incandescent.

Yusuf nearly stumbles seeing such joy upon his beloved’s face. He is also near dizzy with relief. His omega is well. Whatever has been ailing his husband appears to have passed, leaving him in the flush of perfect health. 

“You’re back,” Nicolò exclaims and laughs, completely ignoring the giggles among his attendants. Nicolò dismisses them with a half-attentive wish for a good night as he gets up to greet his husband properly. The attendants know better than to linger, so they leave. 

Six months of marriage have not cooled the royal couple’s ardour at all. 

He throws his arms around Yusuf’s neck and kisses him softly. “I missed you, Alpha.” 

Yusuf smiles. “And I missed you, my moon. How are you?” 

Nicolò giggles. “I’m doing very well, husband, now that you’re here.” 

He kisses Yusuf again. And Yusuf returns the kiss tenfold. The relief of finding his omega hale and hearty and happy coursing through him. But just as things are starting to get interesting, Nicolò pulls back. 

“Why are you not holding me, my love?”

Yusuf smiles. 

“Ah, that’s because I have your gift in my hands. Close your eyes if you want it! No, wait, go sit on the bed, and then close your eyes.”

Nicolò laughs at his husband’s antics but does as he’s told. He walks to the bed, sits down comfortably, and waits with his eyes closed. He hears his alpha’s footsteps walking closer, and then he feels something being placed in his lap. 

“Open your beautiful eyes, my heart,” Yusuf says and places a quick kiss on his lips. Nicolò follows Yusuf’s lips for a moment to get another kiss, and they linger over a few more kisses till Yusuf pulls back. “Your gift!”

Nicolò laughs and turns to his lap. There, placed in a small cotton-lined reed basket, is a pup. One of Mizzi’s. The tiny little thing is snuffling in its sleep. 

Nicolò turns to his husband in surprise. “A pup? For me?” he asks, like he can’t believe his luck. 

“Of course, my love,” Yusuf says. “You love them, and perhaps this little lady can be your companion when I have to be away.” 

“Yusuf,” Nicolò says, eyes wide and deep with some emotion that the alpha can’t place, “You’re so sweet. I love how you care for me.” 

Yusuf blushes a bit and shrugs. 

“But,” Nicolò continues, “I’m tired of you one upping me every single time.” 

Yusuf laughs, a bit confused, as the omega places the reed basket on their bed. “W-What do you mean? What one-upmanship?”

“I will explain, my love, but first a proper kiss, please,” Nicolò says. 

He wraps his arms around Yusuf’s shoulders and kisses him deeply. Yusuf’s arms, now free of the gift, wrap around Nicolò’s waist. They kiss and kiss and kiss some more, until they are both breathless. 

After a while, Nicolò presses his forehead to his husband’s and caresses his shoulders, biceps, forearms, and wrists. 

Grabbing both of Yusuf’s hands, he brings them up, placing kisses in both palms. And then he drags the alpha's hands lower on this body. 

Yusuf likes where this is going, but then Nicolò stops his hands just before they reach his hips. 

“My gift to you won’t be ready for a few months yet, Yusuf.” 

“That’s alright, my love, I wasn’t expecting a …” Yusuf stops talking, looks at his hands and looks into his husband’s eyes and looks at his hands again. 

This time Yusuf’s slower to look back into Nicolò’s eyes, and when he does, his eyes are filling. 

“Really?” he asks in the softest whisper. 

Nicolò nods; his tears overflowing. And Yusuf falls to his knees, hands moving to hold Nicolò’s hips as he nuzzles the omega’s belly, soaking the tunic with his tears. 

“I’m so happy, my love,” Yusuf says. “I never knew I could feel this much joy. Thank you.” 

“Yusuf,” Nicolò says, “We’re going to be parents.” Then he giggles and laughs even as the tears keep falling—he’s dizzy with joy. 

Yusuf gets back on his feet to hold his husband and his child in his arms. He cups Nicolò’s face in his hands, gazing deeply into his eyes before placing another soft kiss on his sweet lips. 

“I love you, my moon, and I love our little star.” 

“And I love you, my sun, and so does our little star.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
